Thoughts of Presea (Epilogue)
As the boat leaves towards the unknown, Ratchet and the gang stayed behind and packing a few things before moving on. Genis is a little blushing for some reason. Kiva: Genis, you're blushing. Genis: Ah, well.. I was thinking of Presea. Kiva: You got a crush on Presea? Genis: Yeah.. It's been on my mind since we find Ratchet under Yasha's training. Raine: Presea is a member of the Chosen's group. If we can find and recruit her, she'll understand what's happening. Kiva: Seems fair. Genis: Are you serious? Then... Where can she be? Kiva: Beats me.. Sasha: Hold on.. What if we can track Exspheres across the world? Kiva: Hmm.. Ratchet: I'm not too sure, but let's try it out. Blaze: I understand. I thank you for your assistance here. Silver: Are we going to see you again? Blaze: Someday. But now, your family needs you. Ratchet: See you soon, Blaze. - The dropship lands at the docks ready for pickup. The gang got inside and the dropship takes off back to orbit. During the trip, Kiva was a bit curious about Exspheres in general. Kiva: I'm curious about Exspheres.. Raine: Well, it draws out power to the person that holds these Exspheres. That is the good part. Kiva: Gosh.. Clank: These Exspheres draws out power to its host.. Interesting.. Kiva: Very interesting.. Raine: I'm afraid to say this, but it also has a bad part to them. Kiva: What do you mean? - Genis looks at his Exsphere. Raine: Oh... How am I going to say this..? Exspheres need to have an important equipment called a Key Crest. In case you're wondering, myself, Genis and Presea have already put them on. Ratchet: What happens if its attached without that piece? Raine: Well.. If misused, they transform its bearer into a monster. Ratchet: What..? Kiva: A monster? Raine: Yes. That's why Key Crests are very important to have, otherwise it'll take people's lives. Genis: Like..Marble... Kiva: Gosh.. Ratchet: We're..very sorry for your loss. I didn't realize you and Marble are close.. Kiva: Yeah.. What happened to Marble? Genis: The Desians.. Yasha: I understand. A group called the Desians turned Marble into a monster after both Genis and Lloyd broke the non-aggression treaty. Genis: I just have to tell her about Collete.. Kiva: Collete's gone? Raine: No, she's fine. She became the Chosen of Regeneration that day. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Back at the starship's bridge, as Raine looked through the Exspheres across Earth, Genis worries about Persea. Kiva: Genis, are you okay? Genis: I wonder if Presea is alright? Kiva: Don't worry, Genis. I'm sure Presea is okay. Genis: You think so? Kiva: Yes. Raine: When we find her, we'll sure to rescue her in no time. Kiva: I agree. Genis: Thanks, guys. Raine: This will take a while. Get some rest, everyone. Kiva: Okay, Raine. - The gang split apart for the night. Terra returns to his room and thinks about Reia's momento. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey. I can't believe how fast Reia has grown from her teachings with Gohan.. Kiva: Yeah, it's amazing. Terra: Anyway, what's up? Kiva: I'm good. It's been a while since you and I dated. Terra: Yeah.. It has. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Something on your mind? Kiva: Yeah, you and me together.. - Terra smiles at Kiva, listening to every word she says. Kiva: Ever since my eyes saw you the first time.. Terra: (This must be from the Land of Departure.. Where we first met..) Kiva: And since then, my heart knows that...I love you, Terra. Terra: I understand. At first, I was too focused on leaning into the darkness.. Kiva: I know. Terra: I thought that was the end for me, but a ray of light came - You. Kiva: Gosh.. *blushes* Terra: When you made a promise to me, back at the Autobots' hideout, I knew there's a chance to feel happy again - Just to be with the one I love. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Terra: You're welcome. Kiva: I'm so happy, I want to make out with you. Terra: Then you shall have that privilege. Kiva: Thanks, my love. - Kiva happily pounce on Terra and ended up on the floor. Terra: *laughs* It's been too long.. Kiva: I know, my love. - Terra and Kiva shared a kiss together as their journey continues and the episode ends. Category:Scenes